The present invention generally relates to C-frames which are used in association with rivet setting machines to join a component to a workpiece or two or more workpieces together using a self-piercing rivet or similar fastener. The present invention more specifically relates to a C-frame which is configured such that it can be used as a suspended C-frame or as a pedestal mounted C-frame.
The present invention pertains to the process of joining a component to a workpiece or two or more workpieces together using a fastener, such as a self-piercing rivet. When a self-piercing rivet is used, the process is generally performed using a rivet setting machine, and such rivet setting machines are generally known in the art. A portion of a typical rivet setting machine is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown, a typical rivet setting machine 20 is hydraulically powered and has a generally C-shaped frame 22. The C-frame 22 shown in FIG. 1 is a suspended C-frame, which is generally used when the parts to be worked on are large and heavy. In this case, the C-frame 22 is brought to the work. In contrast, when the parts are smaller and light, it is often easier to keep the tool stationary and bring the work to the tool. In this case, a pedestal mounted C-frame is used. Regardless, as shown in FIG. 1, a typical C-frame 22 has a carrier head 24 which holds the rivets 26 therein prior to their being attached to the workpieces 28, 30. Above the carrier head 24 is a driver 32 which drives the rivets 26 from the carrier head 24 into the workpieces 28, 30. At the opposite end of the C-shaped frame 22, an anvil 34 is attached thereto in alignment with the carrier head 24. The anvil 34 is used to support the workpieces 28, 30 during the riveting process and has a cavity (not shown in FIG. 1) therein which allows for the accommodation of the deformation of the rivet 26 and the workpieces 28, 30 during the riveting process. Specifically, the rivet 26 pierces the first workpiece 28 and the anvil 34 deforms the rivet 26 and accommodates deformation of the second workpiece 30 so that while the rivet 26 is spread to hold the workpieces 28, 30 together in clamped engagement, the rivet 26 does not pierce the second workpiece 30 and, in effect, becomes encapsulated. As a result, the two workpieces 28, 30 become secured together. This process is well known in art and is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,613, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
As discussed above, usually a suspended C-frame is used when the parts are large and heavy. In this case, the frame is brought to the work. In contrast, when the parts are smaller and light, it is often easier to keep the tool stationary and bring the work to the tool. In this case, a pedestal mounted C-frame is used.
Currently, if there is a need for a suspended C-frame and a pedestal mounted C-frame, one would have to buy two different machines—one for each type of application. Specifically, one would have to buy a machine that has a C-frame that is designed to be suspended; and another machine that has a C-frame that is designed to be mounted on a pedestal. Not only can buying both machines prove to be expensive, but the machines together consume a lot of space.